User talk:AleaXI97
AIUTO Help I need a hand I created an utau but I don't know how to make the page there are rules to follow as does the thing here I'm sorry but I used a translator OK. As you can see.... I blocked you from making any further edits into the wiki pages. For now, I only have open for you the talkpage. Your pages for Sophia utane and Alex Shine are now marked as Candidates for Deletion. I have a STRONG idea that you are Giupinoequinox, for the reason of reposting a recolor of Utaune Giune who in first place shared a lot of similarities in the aspect of Fjord Donka and was his UTAULOID. You say Giupinoequinox is a friend of yours who "Wanted to have an UTAULOID and then changed interests"; but just as him, you are using: *The same design as the previous UTAULOID, just recoloured. I already seen this picture at DA by overseas-utaufest and utaufederation groups. *The information of Alex Shine is almost the same as Utaune Giune *You are posting images of VOCALOIDS as your UTAULOIDS *You are claiming they are produced by a group named PRYCTON. Giupinoequinox already claimed that his friend Alessandro Sgarra was a Twindrill member. To be honest, a LOT OF SIMILAR BEHAVIOURS makes me think you are Giupinoequinox. That's why I am now deleting those UTAULOIDS you posted since: You are breaking the house rules by posting them, you are helping a Persona Non-Gratae inside the wiki, you are being unrespectful to other users. Blocking user OK. As you can see.... I blocked you from making any further edits into the wiki pages. For now, I only have open for you the talkpage. Your pages for Sophia utane and Alex Shine are now marked as Candidates for Deletion. I have a STRONG idea that you are Giupinoequinox, for the reason of reposting a recolor of Utaune Giune who in first place shared a lot of similarities in the aspect of Fjord Donka and was his UTAULOID. You say Giupinoequinox is a friend of yours who "Wanted to have an UTAULOID and then changed interests"; but just as him, you are using: *The same design as the previous UTAULOID, just recoloured. I already seen this picture at DA by overseas-utaufest and utaufederation groups. *The information of Alex Shine is almost the same as Utaune Giune *You are posting images of VOCALOIDS as your UTAULOIDS *You are claiming they are produced by a group named PRYCTON. Giupinoequinox already claimed that his friend Alessandro Sgarra was a Twindrill member. To be honest, a LOT OF SIMILAR BEHAVIOURS makes me think you are Giupinoequinox. That's why I am now deleting those UTAULOIDS you posted since: You are breaking the house rules by posting them, you are helping a Persona Non-Gratae inside the wiki, you are being unrespectful to other users. Yue Nagareboshi 18:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) i know!!!! now I explain the name prycton is a bunch of kids where I belong I also set to giupinoequinox then if she doesn't want help him goodbye and thanks me and my friend did not want to know nothing of utau vocaloid etc since we don't know draw excuse me if I took sweet ann. farewell and greetings with respect and affection with AleaXI97 and Giupinoequinox and then sorry but giupinoequinox said only that he had said Alexander sgarro ptaylor not Center anything alessandro sgarro told him that he was a member of the Twindrill we didn't nothing goes well so we do not want more to know you and we have always wanted utau become vocaloid utau but not if you have these conditions. close it here